First consider the expression for: Take the product of $9$ and $x$ and add $6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $8$ and the product of $2$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What does adding $6$ to $9x$ do? $9x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (9x + 6) = \color{orange}{2(9x+6)}$ What is the sum of $8$ and $\color{orange}{2(9x+6)}$ $2(9x+6)$ $ + 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(9x+6)+8$.